Casas de papel
by shameblack
Summary: One-shot. Dedicado a free-eyes. Un departamento, un funeral, miles de historias que contar. De cómo viven juntos y no mueren en el intento. Slash.


**Autor: Shameblack**

**Título: Casas de papel**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto**

**Resumen: Un departamento, un funeral y montones de historias que contar. **

**Genero: Friendship/Romance/¿?**

**Casas de papel**

_Dedicado a free-eyes (que la zorra se sienta orgullosa)_

Está lloviendo y es de noche cuando suena el teléfono. Estaban en el piso, todos juntos, todos riendo tranquilos, mirando la ventana que hay en el techo, esa ventana por la que un ladrón podría entrar pero nunca lo ha hecho, porque quizá haya cosas más interesantes en otras casas que en un bendito apartamento lleno de adolescentes que se hacen pasar por adultos, o que lo intentan.

Está oscureciendo y el ruido del teléfono –ese imperfecto y estridente _ring ring_ que tantas veces los había despertado por las mañanas y noches- rompe con el momento que apenas estaba en construcción, con esa broma a medias que Kiba estaba a punto de decir y que probablemente no hubiera dado risa, pero que como quiera Naruto se hubiera reído. Es de noche, llueve y ellos están a punto de reír por una broma que no alcanzará a ser contada cuando entra la llamada y es precisamente Sasuke quien atiende.

Está lloviendo y es de noche cuando Sasuke se entera que ha habido un accidente, donde alguien perdió la vida. Y por un instante Sasuke mira a todos los demás, quienes también lo ven con ojos de curiosidad, y pide, implora que sea cualquier otra persona… pero el nombre que escucha a través de la bocina sigue siendo el mismo, es ése nombre el que repite de manera inconsciente, el que sueltan sus labios en el peor momento.

― Jiraiya ― emite casi efímero, casi sin aliento pero ahí está, y todos prestan atención, todos miran, todos…

―…fue en un accidente, murió en el hospital casi dos horas después, lo lamento ― el teléfono hace un poco de interferencia y es eso lo que despierta a Sasuke, lo que le obliga a hablar.

― Gracias por…informar. Lo lamento.

― Yo también, chico, yo también ― y corta.

Sasuke percibe las miradas de todos, y se quiere morir. Quiere hundirse en algún lugar y no tener que ser él quien lo diga, quien espete ese mal "Hay una noticia…" para terminar con un "…ha muerto" o algo peor. No quiere ser él, no quiere…Pero no hay nadie más en el puesto, nadie que quiera hacerlo. Nadie que sepa cómo –aunque él tampoco esté muy seguro-. Así que como sabe hablar, como sabe andar, empieza.

Por supuesto que pone especial atención en Naruto, en cómo se va a derrumbar, cómo va a llorar. Y ahí están todos cuando lo toman, cuando se le viene abajo la lluvia, y son ellos quienes se interponen para que no se empape, son ellos quienes dicen los "Lo lamento" que nadie nunca quiere escuchar.

Es de noche y llueve cuando Naruto se entera que Jiraiya ha muerto. Es de noche y llueve cuando todos están ahí, pendientes, tranquilos. Es de noche y llueve cuando todos escuchan cómo el corazón de Naruto se parte, justo por la mitad.

* * *

Cuando Naruto le dijo sobre ese apartamento, sobre vivir con todos los demás y ser una pequeña-extraña familia Sasuke lo mandó a la mierda. Él no quería vivir con nadie, él no quería tener que aprender a vivir con personas tan desequilibradas como esa bola de amigos que terminó siendo algo más para él. Sasuke deseaba sentirse libre y a salvo.

Sin embargo, el día en que se mudó lo hizo sin saberlo. Simplemente actuó y buscó compañía, porque la necesitaba. Fue ese día que descubrió la maravillosa familia que ellos eran.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a vivir en el mismo departamento horas después de haber estado en el hospital, viendo cómo Itachi caía en coma. Agradece que nadie nunca se lo haya remarcado, ni siquiera en el peor momento.

* * *

Hinata es, por muchas cosas, la mujer más tímida que alguna vez alguien pudo conocer. Y eso exaspera muchas veces a Ino. Más bien, siempre.

Ino es toda energía, toda no-sutileza, un montón de cosas que Sasuke odia y siempre se lo recuerda. Ino es una compañera de cuarto bastante decente, una buena consejera y mucha, mucha confianza.

Hinata es… Hinata. Timidez, calma y miedo en persona. Es un amor de persona –eso nadie lo discute- pero en sí, saca muchas veces de quicio a la rubia frenética. Por eso, cuando recién se muda porque Kiba la convence y ahí es donde vive Naruto, Ino se vuelve algo loca.

Por dios, adora a la mocosa, con todas esas cosas que la hacen adorable, pero la desespera en gran cantidad también. Que a alguien se le dé por hacerlas justamente compañeras de habitación es un desquiciado. Un maldito loco.

Y al principio solo es tensión, desesperación, pero todos lo sobrellevan y al final Ino sabe cómo lidiar con esa actitud tan tímida que solo la marea. Al final resulta que se hacen muy buenas amigas, y al final es Ino quien trata de hacer el empujón para que Naruto vea a Hinata, que la vea y la sienta. Que no suceda es otra cosa muy diferente, pero el hecho es que fue Ino, la rubia odia timidez, quien lo hace.

Después de meses se terminan acoplando bien, y cuando les ofrecen una habitación a cada una ellas los miran raro. Como si estuvieran dementes. Todos comprenden que eso es un pequeño indicio que algo más que solo amigos está creciendo en ese apartamento. Algo así como familia.

* * *

Resulta bastante asfixiante llegar al hospital, a la morgue y ver a Jiraiya ahí, pálido como nunca debió de verse. Pero resulta aún peor escuchar a Naruto, y mirar sus ojos aguados cuando le habla con sutileza al viejo canoso, que ya no volverá a ser un pervertido de primera, porque ya no podrá.

Aunque Sakura siente unas ganas enormes de ser ella quien abrace, quien consuele, no se interpone cuando Naruto se aferra a Sasuke, cuando se hunde en él y nada más que en él. Ella comprende, y por un instante desearía no hacerlo. Todos comprenden, esa es la verdad. Los mejores amigos por el principio, las chicas de cabello rosado que asustan porque golpean como el infierno, después.

Al final los dejan solos, a los tres. Naruto despidiéndose de esa persona que fungió como su padre no pudo, y Sasuke, evitando que el rubio cayera en un pozo que el mismo Uchiha ya había visitado gracias a su hermano.

Se quedan solos en la morgue, sintiendo aún la asfixia y la tristeza. Afuera, con el corazón en la garganta y la sal de las lágrimas por todo el rostro, están los demás, dando apoyo como pueden.

* * *

La primera regla oficial que se instala en el apartamento es: nunca dejar a Naruto hacer las compras. La segunda, Kiba tiene prohibido encender la estufa (en realidad, la original es nunca dejar a Kiba con algo incendiable en la mano, pero a petición de la mayoría, eso sonaba mal). La tercera, cada quien lava lo suyo, excepto si está dispuesto a lavar lo de los demás. La cuarta –una importante, en serio-, no pelearse si se llegan a juntar unos u otros; serán rollos de una noche o cosa seria, pero en el apartamento nada de discusiones. La quinta es que sólo las mujeres –entre ellas, siempre Hinata- o Naruto pueden despertar a Sasuke; nadie más debe (por propia integridad personal). La sexta, si tu rompes algo tú lo reparas.

Son seis reglas oficiales, aunque no las únicas, porque poner por escrito y pegado en una de las paredes que Shikamaru siempre se sienta y sentará en el mismo lugar del sillón, ese cerca de la ventana con la mejor vista de todas, o que no es buena idea emborrachar a Lee, es algo ya implícito. El que también, y cuando se les dé la gana, Sakura, Lee, Neji o Tenten pueden entrar a gusto es algo que todos comprenden.

Que en algún momento construyan una puerta que comunica ambos departamentos y que termine siendo una casi casa donde solo viven ellos es algo que se da natural y tranquilo. Como si todos ya se lo hubieran olido.

Así, es también regla que cuando Naruto está roto Sasuke siempre debe estar cerca, siempre debe de ser él quien lo tome con cuidado y lo saque poco a poco de la oscuridad. Es algo implícito y que todos comprenden. Así que si la primera noche cuando regresan de la morgue Naruto se tiene que dormir con Sasuke a un lado no es novedad. Es algo que venía en esa regla no escrita, no redactada y no pegada en la pared de las reglas del departamento.

* * *

Una costumbre que no es costumbre es el hecho de siempre, siempre terminado el último examen, día que sea, deben de irse a emborrachar al bar más barato y más mediocre de la ciudad: _Las medias de Jaguar_.

Es triste que el único que lo conocía de antes, el único que tenía idea de qué lugar era tan patético como para resultar divertido fuera Shikamaru. Y todos podrían haberse reído de el de no ser porque al muchacho le valió media mierda y solo se empeñó en guiarlos hacía el desdichado y ridículo local.

Solo entrar todos se enamoraron. Era algo en el aire, en el aroma a familia de campo que se pelea por cualquier cosa. Algo en las mesas de plástico a punto de caer, con esos estampados pasados de moda y a veces manteles tan desgastados que era imposible no recordar a las épocas en que se visitaba a los abuelos.

Quizá fuera en los vasos ridículos, de esos que se compran en el mercado y vienen con todas las caricaturas para niños que puedan haber existido en el mundo. De hecho, es gracias a uno de esos vasos que descubren una caricatura que resultó no ser tan mala y merecerse un pequeño maratón.

También se le podría achacar a las luces de boda, girando y girando hasta que dejaron de hacerlo y comenzaron a expedir humo que en su momento adornaron de maravilla el bar. Pero como todos ahí eran raros, como todos pensaban lo mismo, "_Que mierda de luces, echan humito para ambientar"_ nadie se movió y siguieron bebiendo de las tacitas de Dora la Exploradora con un gas extraño y grisáceo alrededor.

Naruto piensa que fue en el olor, esos aromas que recuerdan a viejos tiempos, a buenos tiempos y que nadie puede ignorar. En los clientes, y los que estuvieron a punto de serlo, como aquella señora de cabello rojo lava que le dio su número a Kiba, quizá porque lo vio muy necesitado, o ese señor que a la larga resultó no ser un señor y se le pegoteó por donde pudo a Sasuke, antes claro de que éste lo sacara a golpes del bar. Hinata en ese momento casi se desmayó, Ino gritó con fuerza y risa y Naruto dio un paso adelante, no dejando a su mejor amigo solo en las líneas enemigas. ´

Incluso decir que se enamoraron de esos raros meseros, que no se sabía si eran _ellas_ o _ellos,_ era válido, porque quizá fuera en el maquillaje de tres centavos o ese tono de voz que simplemente saca sonrisas, pero algo los enganchó. No sabían el qué, pero algo en ese lugar, en _Las medias de Jaguar_, los hizo quedarse, y seguir yendo, seguir tomando ahí y solo ahí después de los exámenes. Hacerlo una tradición familiar.

_Las medias de Jaguar_ resulta ser uno de los pocos sitios donde todos se sienten a gusto, donde no hay un fuera de lugar o un incómodo. Donde todo marcha bien y hacen sentirlos más unidos, más humanos.

De igual forma, también lo hacen ese lugar donde se van para desahogarse, por las malas noticias, por las terribles noticias. Que Naruto terminara abrazado a la barra y luego de Kiba no es algo que sorprenda a nadie. Que luego todos en el bar den un pequeño minuto de silencio los envuelve y los deja en el piso, tocando una tierra que a primeras luces parecería más otra cosa, pero que es ése lugar donde a un cliente más, a uno de un montón, le hacen un pequeño homenaje y le dedican su empatía a través del silencio.

Es ése lugar donde Naruto se deja ir entre cervezas, porque podría no serlo, pero ahí se siente como en casa, como con Jiraiya.

* * *

La vez que Naruto perdió a sus padres Sasuke también estuvo ahí, con menos años encima y su propia casa compartida con Itachi y su familia. Y ahora que Jiraiya se ha ido Uchiha está ahí, sosteniéndole la mano y tratando de calmarlo. Es lo mismo, pero con unos años de más y un departamento compartido con un montón de subnormales.

Pero ésa es la misma mano, y la misma sonrisa tranquila que calma a Naruto. Son las mismas palabras –que no terminan siendo palabras- y esos abrazos escuetos que significan por el mérito y no por el apretón.

Son muchas cosas parecidas, pero otras que son nuevas, y extraordinarias, pero quizá por la misma conmoción -la tristeza en sí- ninguno de los dos nota, como el hecho de que ése es un agarre de manos algo más sensato y ése es Naruto recostado contra el pecho de Sasuke, en la cama de éste, agarrando con los puños la camisa celeste.

O que eso que rozó pudo ser un beso, pero por escasos milímetros no se dio. Que esos susurros de calma esconden un "Tranquilo, estoy aquí" que significa más de lo que alguno de los dos piensa.

* * *

El primer mes que todos vivieron bajo el mismo techo, que todos se adaptaron al hecho de que la puerta que comunicaba con el otro departamento estaría abierta, y sólo sería una puerta más, no una división; ese primer mes fue uno de los peores de todos.

Fue el primer mes en el que Naruto se puso tan huraño como para no comer; cuando Sasuke incluso le habló mal a Hinata y ésta misma se dedicó a emitir su primer insulto. Fue el mes en el que Lee se emborrachó, besó a Kiba y luego lo golpeó en la mandíbula. Fue el mes en el que se supo que Shikamru salía con Temari y Gaara llegó a partirle la cara. El mes en el que Sakura estuvo a punto de besar a Sasuke pero terminó contra los labios de Lee, y de alguna forma en su cama. Fue el tiempo en el que todas las cosas extrañas, y fuera de lugar se dieron, como flores al comenzar la primavera.

Sin embargo, también fue el mes que dio comienzo al nuevo cambio, al nuevo estilo de familia. Sí, Sakura se acostó con Lee, pero igual se ríen de ello y se lo cuentan a quienes pueden, remarcando cuánto alcohol habían tomado y ese baile que Lee le hizo a la muchacha. Sí, Hinata insultó a Sasuke, pero fue un insultó tan genial, tan poco Hinata que sólo logro sacar risas y no malestares, e incluso recibió su propio lugar en la lista de _Insultos Épicos_. Puede que Kiba hubiera quedado algo fuera de lugar, pero fue gracias a ese beso de Lee que ambos hombres reafirmaron su heterosexualidad. Y quizá Naruto no comió, pero al final se molestó y preparó una cena decente para todos, incluso para los que no debían de estar ahí. Gaara quizá si alcanzó a golpear a Shikamaru, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando éste le regresó el golpe y defendió eso que tenía con Temari.

Y probablemente todos estuvieran locos, todos necesitaran de algo más, pero eran ellos juntos, contra el piso, riendo; contra las risas de los demás clientes en el karaoke; contra todo el mundo, porque en esa edad vale un carajo la opinión pública, y es la opinión de tu zona púbica lo que te interesa, lo que te hace mover el trasero para conseguir sexo o unos cuantos tragos gratis (Sakura resultó mucho más fácil de convencer que Ino). Eran esos días de escaparse en una jodida camioneta a la playa, y disfrutar del día con la arena entre los dedos y el mar de fondo.

Eran ellos corriendo por el campus de la universidad, porque _alguien debe de correr por ahí, sólo mira qué explanada tan grande Naruto_. Eran ellos juntos pasando las adversidades, tropezando y levantándose a ritmo de jazz, o quizá un poco de rock lento. Eran ellos juntos, de las manos y llorando, en el velorio de Jiraiya.

* * *

Decir que el funeral resulta triste, es poco. No es tristeza, es dolor con lágrimas demasiado saladas. No es ausencia, es irse por siempre y no sentirse hasta la otra vida. No es un viejo, es el viejo que pudo haber sido el padre de cualquiera, y que en definitiva lo fue para Naruto.

Es un velorio digno, honorable. Es tantas cosas que no se podría definir. Como despedir a esa persona que siempre te acompañó, al hombre sabio a quien acudías cuando ya no sabías por dónde caminar, por dónde ir. Eran los mejores consejos, las mejores risas y el cariño más sincero. Era Jiraiya, y eso ya era mucho.

Sasuke puede ver todo, puede notar a esas personas que no conoce, pero que ha visto; a los viejos conocidos, a los cercanos y ahí está, la bola de casi adultos –o intentos dé- que se mantienen entre ellos, y que se preparan para sostener a Naruto. Naruto, el rubio que se mantiene a su lado, el muchacho que lloró sobre su pecho toda la noche, y que le pidió que se quedará, solo con la mirada y que él mismo la entendió.

Cuando se acercan a los demás, a Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata y Sakura, Naruto está tenso, sujetándose fuerte hacia la nada, tratando de calmarse, de sentirse bien. Mira e imita la sombra de una sonrisa, y duele más verlo a él tan roto, que en verdad darse cuenta que el viejo ya no está. Es como un montón de cristales preciosos rompiéndose contra la tierra más vil, contra la más oscura. La infértil.

A todos los afecta un poco, es la verdad, incluso a Sasuke, el tempano de hielo del grupo. Pero en sí no es por Jiraiya –respetaba mucho al hombre, de eso no había duda-, sino por Naruto, su mejor amigo, el que le toma de la mano cada que está a punto de caer, cada que mira de refilón el ataúd que aún no quiere ver, porque no quiere a la gente alrededor. Porque es su momento con el viejo pervertido, el que ya no lo será nunca más. Es los últimos minutos de la vida, el adiós que nunca pudo decirle.

Y Sasuke lo deja marchar cuando ya no hay nadie cerca del féretro; lo mira moverse con lentitud y pesadez. La desvela haciendo mella en Naruto. Lo observa y pone atención, cuidadoso del momento indicado donde deba acercarse solo lo suficiente para que Naruto conserve un poco su porte y siga viéndose entero. Solo los metros necesarios para que el rubio camine y se estrelle contra él, no delante de todos, no tan roto. Y ahí está la señal, esa mano dubitativa, los pequeños temblores y los susurros un poco más fuertes. Sasuke se acerca, pero se da cuenta que no pueden ser metros, sino centímetros, y cuando menos se lo espera acaricia la espalda de Naruto y contempla a Jiraiya tras el vidrio, con sus facciones normales, como si en verdad sólo estuviera durmiendo, y no en la otra vida.

Después de eso los demás acontecimientos se desarrollan raro, casi monótonos, como si su mente no los hubiera captado. Lo único que recuerda es su camisa mojada por Naruto, y las manos, los dedos fuertemente agarrados, en una caricia que significa "_Estoy contigo, no vas a caer"._

* * *

Con las semanas, o quizá varios meses, los ruidos y risas regresan al departamento, al hogar de todos ellos. Una mañana es una sonrisa, dos semanas después una risa tranquila y suave, viajando por la cocina y llegando hasta la sala. Días después es la primera discusión ridícula que abre el círculo, que da la señal de que todo está regresando, que todo está volviendo.

Sasuke se alegra, y sonríe un poco, pero se pregunta si aunado a eso se quitaran esas visitas nocturnas porque _no puedo dormir Sasuke, lo sueño, y es demasiado real, es demasiado…bueno. _Se pregunta, si Naruto por fin dejara de llorar por las noches, o si ya no lo empapara por la madrugada. Se lo piensa, mientras le sonríe de vuelta, porque mirarlo bien, con su sonrisa habitual es lo más genial que ha visto.

* * *

Con el tiempo todo se tranquiliza, todo se estabiliza.

Es el tiempo el encargado de sanar las heridas, de regresar las risas y las peleas. Con los días se compran una buena televisión, una mesa más grande y otro sofá. Con los meses las costumbres se quedan, se convierten en tradiciones y no hay quien no las lleve a cabo.

Es la época, las memorias, los días de lluvia que huelen a tierra mojada y el clima fresco, las noches de verano donde el viento baila frío y a todos los envuelve con tranquilidad y cariño, es el todo y es la nada lo que provoca esas nuevas miradas. Esos nuevos y pequeños roces.

Es increíblemente normal que a Sasuke le parezca una tremenda y jodida farsa.

* * *

Decir que Naruto está borracho facilitaría las cosas, las haría menos pesadas y más tranquilas. Como, "¿Recuerdas esa vez que se nos ocurrió entrar a robar a una veterinaria?, el ron sabía a cielo", o "Quizá sí me acosté con un travesti, pero el tequila le puso otra cara y cuerpo". Sería menos real y más _fue el alcohol, no mi cerebro_. Pero no, Naruto no tiene ni una gota de cerveza o vino barato en su sistema. Está tan lucido como en los días de escuela, y lo único que lo hace un poco diferente de esos días es el brillo en sus ojos, su voz y el hecho de que esté besando a Sasuke con tanto esmero. Más bien, el simple hecho de que lo esté besando.

Comenzó con una llamada a la puerta y el estar solos en el departamento. Naruto con cara de no saber qué hacer, si sonreír o correr, Sasuke con un libro entre las piernas y la ceja levantada. Un:

― Sasuke ― que sonó muy bajito y lento, casi sensual. Después vino la contestación, un simple gruñido.

Naruto entrando de a poco en la alcoba, con la camisa de _The Beatles_ despintada de tanto lavar –esa que le regaló Hinata por su cumpleaños muchos años atrás, porque las bandas clásicas eran lo mejor y John Lennon hacía maravillas con las letras-, el cabello despeinado pero igual de brillante, de atrayente. Sus ojos azules mirando con timidez, casi con miedo, pero luego con seguridad y cariño. Una mano rascando la nuca, la otra muerta al costado.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― Hablar ― pasos que acercan ahora y desde antes, desde tiempos milenarios. Manos que ya no rascaban la nuca y ahora… ahora estaban ahí.

Decir que no se emocionó cuando, estando ya Naruto sentado enfrente, le miró diferente, más lento, más profundo, sería una mentira. Decir que no se asustó cuando el rubio le acarició tímido el dedo índice con el suyo propio sería aún más falso.

Porque en el momento en que Naruto quitó de en medio el libro de economía para ponerlo a un lado alertó a Sasuke, pero no lo suficiente. Últimamente al rubio se le daba por acudir a su cuarto y hablar, distraerse de sus pensamientos ponzoñosos, tristes y crueles. Distraerse del recuerdo de un viejo que fue como su padre, al cual aún no liberaba del todo, aún no dejaba marchar por las noches. Así que Sasuke lo dejó hacer, le permitió quitar el libro que estaba entre ellos, porque podría estudiar más tarde, pero no consolar a Naruto. Los amigos por delante, los exámenes después.

Pero entonces Naruto le regresó la mirada, y no era ni deseo ni pasión. No era amor del bueno, como ese que se nota en el aire cuando Temari y Shikamaru se miran, ni tampoco cariño especial, era…miedo. No del miedo a la oscuridad o a las cucarachas, era un miedo a estarse solo consigo mismo, a no saber qué hacer, a decidirse por lo primero, por lo más estúpido. Era el tipo de miedo que hizo a Naruto pensar que besar a su mejor amigo estaría bien. Estaría mejor que recordar a Jiraiya.

Así que no supo ni bien cuando, pero ahí estaban esas manos que tantas veces había sujetado para que no callera, o para ayudarlo a levantarse. Esos dedos que habían tenido días mejores, y que ahora modelaban unas uñas diminutas y horribles, por la ansiedad y necesidad de morderlas, para estarse quieto. Estaban los labios de Naruto -su rubio amigo, el imbécil-, contra los suyos, haciendo presión, abriendo su boca y acariciando con desespero. Manos que ya no estaban en su cara sino por todo su cuerpo y Sasuke no tenía idea de cómo podía ser.

Así que ahí está la situación. Naruto, que se decide por hacer algo más y subirse en el regazo de su mejor amigo, el tempanito de hielo Uchiha. Naruto que con desesperación comienza a levantarle la camisa de _Coldplay_ que el moreno lleva encima a modo de pijama y agarrar, tocar todo lo que está debajo, apresurado y torpe, pero de una forma que descoloca en el mal sentido, que atonta pero no en plan orgasmo, sino en plan ¿qué estás haciendo?

Al final son las manos de Sasuke -cuando ya vuelve a pensar, cuando se da cuenta de lo que sucede- quienes empujan lejos a Naruto, quienes lo avientan hasta que éste se cae de la cama y se tiene que sobar la cabeza porque el bastardo de Sasuke no puede ser menos efusivo.

Y todo se vuelve acalorado, el rubor, el enojo, el desconcierto le llegan de golpe al muchacho, a ese que acaba de ser manoseado por su mejor amigo y no tiene idea de qué pensar, porque más que sentirse asqueado se siente mal, con un tipo de lástima que nunca había experimentado.

Porque piensa que eso está mal, no por el hecho de ser dos hombres o por ser mejores amigos, sino porque ese beso solo fue el descargue, la medida para que el dolor no llegue, para que la tristeza se vaya. Porque Naruto está tan roto, tan mal que prefiere arruinar su amistad que pensar en la muerte de una persona tan cercana como lo fue Jiraiya.

Así que Sasuke se calma, respira profundo y mira de nuevo a Naruto, con los ojos rojos, no por el golpe, sino por el recuerdo. No porque Uchiha lo haya rechazado, sino porque el viejo pervertido se ha ido, y es en ese momento que Sasuke nota de nuevo ese brillo, esa llama que obliga a Naruto a alejarse, a hacer cualquier otra cosa para no recordar el funeral, las lágrimas, la puta soledad.

― Naruto ― murmura, en la plena quietud de una habitación que deja de formarse, que comienza a perder las líneas y deja sólo sus rostros, sus sentimientos a flote y tangibles, como nunca debe suceder. Como la vez en que Naruto le acompañó al hospital.

El mencionado se para y regresa a su lugar, sentado delante de Sasuke. Dos gemas azules brillantes, que piden a gritos, que no saben qué hacer. Manos que antes agarraban camisas celestes, que se aferraban a la mentira, al "Jiraiya no ha muerto, él no podría dejarme solo" y que ahora acarician la mejilla pálida de Sasuke, que tocan lo más real que ha tenido en los últimos días, en lo último que ha vivido.

En ese instante Sasuke ya no se asusta. No le preocupa el libro de economía tirado a un lado de la cama, tampoco el sonido del agua hervir que Ino ha puesto para hacer un té y que traspasa hasta su habitación (tampoco el hecho de que justo ahora no estén solos en el departamento). A Sasuke solo le preocupa una cosa, y es el hecho de qué va a hacer para no romper a Naruto, para volver a juntarlo y dejarlo firme, como antes. Así que no rechaza ese nuevo contacto, labios contra labios, en algo que es un poco más que una caricia pero que se siente a vacío, a tristeza. A algo de segunda mano para recompensar lo que perdiste. Sasuke se dice "No está bien, no así", pero no hay necesidad de decírselo a Naruto, porque en cinco segundos se separa de su amigo, lo mira con lágrimas contenidas y se abraza a él, llorando y pidiendo perdón, encajando su cara en su hombro, porque no puede sentirse más mierda y más perdido.

Sasuke respira aliviado, y lo abraza de vuelta, a su manera. No lo mueve pero tampoco dice nada, simplemente se limita a respirar, a seguir a su lado. Cuando, minutos después –quizá horas, ninguno de los dos lo sabe-, deshacen el abrazo Naruto sonríe chueco, pero sonríe y es cuando comprende qué tan mal está. Es cuando Sasuke ve los verdaderos fantasmas dentro de su mejor amigo, de ese hombre que lo acaba de besar por puro dolor, del peor.

― ¿Qué voy a hacer? ― es una pregunta emitida, pero que nadie response al instante, porque no hay una respuesta clara. Porque Sasuke podría decirle lo primero que piensa, lo típico, pero que no funcionaría. Naruto podría irse sin escuchar la respuesta, salir de esa recámara e ir a llorar a la suya, para dejar de estropear lo que tiene. Pero ninguno de los dos hace eso, ninguno se va por lo fácil –así no es cómo funcionan-. Ambos esperan y esperan.

― Dejarlo ir ― contesta Sasuke después. Naruto le sonríe más ampliamente, ya sin ese vacío que tenía cuando le besó. Un poco más curado, más sanado.

El rubio se levanta y pone de nueva cuenta el libro de economía entre las piernas de Sasuke. Le sonríe y le golpea el hombro como los amigos que son. Espeta un "Anda, que te dejo estudiar, nerd" para luego salir y cruzar el pasillo hacía su propia recámara.

Sasuke no dice nada, pero se contenta con escuchar la voz de Ino llamando a Naruto a tomar una taza de té –ese que hacía antes, con el agua hirviendo-, y el rubio aceptando, dejando su cuarto y sus tristezas. Viviendo un poco más.

No vuelven a hablar del beso, porque para ninguno de los dos ha sido un beso. Para Naruto fue la noche en la que se volvió loco y cayó en desesperación. Para Sasuke fue el momento en que evitó dejar a su mejor amigo en el fondo. Pero la verdad es que ese beso fue lo que marcó el inicio de la verdadera estabilidad, de la lucha por dejar ir un recuerdo y comenzar a hacer otros.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo todos se llegaron a conocer y más aún, a entender. Con la convivencia se dan cuenta que todos tienen secretos, oscuros o blancos, pero que deben de permanecer guardados, en ese lugar especial.

Así que al principio es difícil, verse y tener confianza, dejar de ocultar tanto las cosas y tratar de ser natural. Tratar de sentirse comunicados, en familia en plan funcional. Por eso quizá a Hinata le cuesta contarle a Ino que en realidad su padre la ha desheredado, y que no tiene idea de qué hacer consigo misma. Tal vez esa sea la razón de que Sasuke se tarde casi tres meses en pedirle a Sakura que lo acompañe al hospital, a ver a su hermano. De igual forma está el hecho de que un día Kiba le confiese a Naruto lo que alguna vez tuvo con Ino pero que no se dio, y que él hubiera deseado no fuera así.

Y quizá sea que al fin se están volviendo familia, que al fin están logrando la confianza cuando Sakura le sonríe a Sasuke y lo acompaña sin preguntar, o que Naruto se sonría un poco y le de unas cuantas palmadas a Kiba en el hombro, que son más que suficientes. Por eso el día en que llega una copia del testamento del señor Hyūga sin una mierda para Hinata, Ino la apoya, y cuelgan el papel en un muro, porque eso significa independencia, significa a un carajo con hombres fríos y sin sentimientos. Significa nuevos comienzos con mejores personas.

Quizá, porque ya son una familia, Kiba se mete en la cama de Shino cuando hace frío, o cuando sabe que Shino la está pasando mal; que Naruto besa la frente de Sakura para hacerla sonreír, y le dice lo bonita que se ve para sacarle una risa que inunde el departamento por unos cuantos segundos. Que cuando Sasuke dice adelante no se enfada porque le estén trayendo un pastel de cumpleaños, sino que sonríe de medio lado y le embarra betún a Lee, porque canta horrible.

Que en los días de lluvia se acuesten todos en el piso, enredando brazos y piernas, para sentirse cerca, para dejar de fingir ser una familia y darse cuenta que desde hacía mucho lo son. Para recibir malas noticias como que alguien ha fallecido, o que ese padre malo y sin sentimientos no deja de mandar testamentos sin ningún centavo para su hija. Para dar comienzos a nuevas miradas, a nuevos dedos, a algo que ya no es vacío y que ya no está mal, que ya no es una medida para dejar de sufrir.

* * *

― Genial, un asco de salario ― susurra tranquilo Kiba, que lee el cheque en su mano ―.Trabajar en una veterinaria es peor de lo que pensé.

― Genial, escuchar las quejas de una niñita, lo que quería ― murmura a su vez Sasuke, con un libro entre las manos y un montón de hojas esparcidas por la mesa.

― Calla el culo, Uchiha.

― Cállate la vagina, Kiba.

La risa de Shikamaru desde la sala se hace paso.

― Pero si sabes que nunca se calla, Sasuke.

― No te metas Shikamaru.

― Ya, ya. Perdone doña Kiba.

― ¡Carajo! Fue por una apuesta, en ninguna otra circunstancia me pondría vestido.

― Ya, lo que digas.

La tarde cae tranquila, sin un mísero soplo de viento y los pocos centavos de la quincena. Unos con exámenes próximos, otros con la vida colgada en la puerta de la habitación, o recostada sobre el sofá, pero nadie sin mucha intención de hacer algo verdaderamente productivo. Las muchachas andan en un café, en eso de tratar de conseguirle novio a Hinata –cosa que enfado a Neji, y le sacó una sonrisa pícara a Lee-, Naruto comprando sabrá qué cosas para quién sabe qué, y en sí, los demás desperdigados por el mundo, presumiendo que pueden presumir de cosas que no tienen. Algo así como lo mismo de siempre, con algo de emoción y una linda tarde de martes, cosa extraña porque los martes son horribles, casi tanto como los lunes, pero mucho menos que los domingos a punto de terminar.

El celular de Sasuke vibra sobre la mesa, donde lo ha dejado cinco minutos antes, para asegurarse de no tener ni una sola llamada perdida, o un mensaje nuevo. El movimiento del aparato produce un sonido hueco contra la madera, y un poco apagado debido a las hojas que están holgazaneando sobre la superficie, esperando a que Uchiha se digne por mirarlas y darles uso. Shikamaru se asoma por la escalera, como no queriendo, como si en realidad pensara que alguien ha tocado a la puerta y desea saber quién es. Kiba lo mira de reojo, dejando un poco olvidado el mugroso cheque que no tiene nada sustancial y espera, al igual que Shikamaru arriba, al igual que Sasuke sentado a la mesa.

Sasuke sabe que lo miran, porque es de esas personas que pueden saberlo, y conoce qué es lo que esperan. Seguro que Kiba se maldice, porque no debió dejar que Naruto fuera a comprar cosas inútiles, porque debió de obligarlo a quedarse ahí, siendo la sombra que pronto se hiciera real. Probablemente Shikamaru bufa para adentro, tratando de contener las ganas de gritar lo problemática que es la vida. Sasuke lo sabe, como sabe del picor en sus dedos, del temblor en sus manos y el miedo en su pecho. Itachi no ha estado bien esa última semana.

Antes de que sus dedos rocen siquiera el plástico del celular la puerta se abre, un ruido que no saben si calificar de apropiado o no. Las quejas de Naruto, al que se le viene cayendo todo, con el sonido de las primeras brisas del día, que barren las ventanas y provocan el silbido de una noche oscura y ambigua, donde no se sabe qué es qué, ni lo que podría suceder.

― ¿Te ha llegado mi mensaje? ― pregunta tranquilo, poniendo en el piso de la estancia todas las bolsas y cajas que traía en las manos.

Kiba y Shikamaru suspiran aliviados, y Sasuke hace lo suyo propio.

― Eso creo.

Los dedos largos y finos a punto de tomar el aparato regresan a su lugar, ese en las hojas del libro de Cálculo III. El lápiz antes abandonado en cualquier lugar regresa a las yemas, que juguetean un poco, lo hacen bailar sobre ellas y lo vuelven a posicionar correctamente. La picazón y el miedo se van dispersando, como el humo en el aire, como el colorante por el desagüe.

― ¿Quieren cenar? ― todo regresando a la calma.

― Si no fueras tú, diría que sí ― palabras algo tensas, prominentes desde el resquicio de la escalera, con ojos que se posan en cualquier lugar menos ahí, en donde deberían de estar ―. No tengo ganas de otro maldito ramen.

― Nada de maldito, imbécil. El ramen es algo casi sagrado.

― No es sagrado tener orgasmos por una pasta asquerosa, dobe ― Sasuke deja de mirar el lápiz y prefiere prestar atención a su rubio amigo, con su ceño fruncido y las manos vueltas puños.

― ¡No son orgasmos, teme!, son gritos de felicidad.

― Ya, todos sabemos que te tocas en la cocina ― Shikamaru se decide y baja las escaleras, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón ―. Es algo asqueroso.

Kiba se parte de la risa, como si acabara de escuchar un buen chiste. Aplasta con su brazo el cheque de la veterinaria y termina mandándolo al carajo, con un "Como quiera, es una mierda". Naruto sigue peleando, recoge las bolsas y las lleva a un rincón algo apartado, después se desplaza a la cocina y comienza a cocinar de verdad, un guisado de res que Kiba le venía pidiendo desde el sábado. Sasuke lo ve todo, se sonríe un poco y aprecia las muecas de sus compañeros, sus amigos.

Recoge el celular de su lugar y lo ve.

"_Llevo para hacer de cenar, no pidan nada_

_-Naruto"_

El miedo, poco a poco, se disipa por completo.

* * *

El rechinido de la puerta choca contra el sonido de las risas que vienen de la sala y parte de la escalera. Unos cuantos ojos curiosos se voltean, tratando de averiguar la razón por la que la puerta de entrada se ha abierto. Aun así, las risas hacen eco, son como pequeñas sonrisas con ruido, por lo que acabada la faena de saber sobre el nuevo intruso, el sonido maravilloso de las carcajadas renace en el departamento, coloreándolo de tonos que nunca nadie podría definir.

Sasuke suspira algo agotado, dejando caer la mochila en el primer rincón que encuentra, yendo con lentitud hacia la bola de subnormales que se agazapan con pereza en los sillones y partes de los escalones. Todo parece tan tranquilo y tan natural, que al mismo tiempo dista de la imagen que esa familia no-familia tiene.

― Oye, ¿qué te parece escaparnos a la playa? ― pregunta con voz potente Kiba, que se extiende divertido por tres escalones, mirando con diversión a todos los presentes.

― Me parece estúpido. Todos presentamos mañana ― responde, sentándose a un lado de Ino, recargando la cabeza en el brazo de Sakura, que lo mantiene extendido por el respaldo del sofá.

― Eso es lo divertido, y lo que le pone el título de "escaparse".

― Vayan, si quieren ― gruñe más que nada. Está tan cansado y fastidiado.

― ¿Un mal día? ― la voz de Sakura a su derecha le llega suave y casi rosa, como su cabello. El pensamiento le hace fruncir el cejo y virar los ojos hacia su costado, topándose con los jades de la muchacha.

― Define buen día y yo te diré.

― Ya ― susurra la muchacha, volteando su cabeza hacia Kiba, que sigue en la escalera, con Hinata a su lado, jugando de vez en cuando con su largo cabello ―. Kiba, ¿por qué no lo dejamos para después?

El mencionado se encoge de hombros, como si le diera igual. Prefiere afanarse en la ruda tarea de peinar a Hinata, aunque más que peinar sea jugar con los mechones negros y aventarlos a cualquier dirección.

Sasuke lo mira, para después cerrar los ojos y oír de fondo la leve conversación que se mantiene entre Sakura e Ino, algo sobre un examen de Anatomía y los asquerosamente operados senos de la profesora de Lingüística. Carajo, él también los ha visto. Son terribles.

No sabe cómo, pero termina dormido. La conversación se traslada a la cocina y parte del pasillo, dejando la sala con el breve murmullo de algo que no se llega a concretar. El ruido que mece y adormece. Dedos fríos le recorren la frente, luego una palmada en la mejilla lo despierta un poco. La cara de Sai aparece en su panorama, tan tétrica y blanca como siempre.

― Largo ― murmura con la garganta seca, para después volver a cerrar los ojos y sumirse en su mundo de negrura y paz.

Tres horas después son otros dedos, moviéndole los hombros, lo que lo despierta. Y ahora no ve la palidez fantasmal de Sai, sino el carisma y azul infinito del dobe, que sonríe tranquilo y le entrega tres libros que necesita repasar para el examen de mañana. Naruto se sienta a un lado suyo del sillón y abre una libreta, lleno de definiciones y conceptos que marean, quizá algo sobre la revolución francesa, o del humanismo renacentista.

Sasuke vuelve a recargar su cabeza sobre el respaldo, pero ya no cierra los ojos. Hace una nota mental de agradecerle al dobe por hacerlo estudiar durante esos últimos tres días. Sabe que probablemente no le vaya a agradecer, pero supone que la intención de hacerlo es lo que vale. Se endereza y abre el primer libro.

Algún día le agradecerá de verdad, y le recordara lo buen amigo que es. Probablemente el mismo día que vaya a sacar a relucir esa tendencia extraña, y últimamente nueva, que tiene el rubio de rozarle tanto las manos, el cuello y el cabello, justo como ahora. Pero ese día, no es hoy.

* * *

Están discutiendo. Sería grandioso decir que es una discusión como todas las que toman lugar en el departamento, pero no es así.

Sasuke últimamente ha andado con los nervios en los dedos. Toda la ansiedad, el miedo y la preocupación asfixiante no se han ido por completo y tiende a explotar con cualquier cosa. Ha estado tan mal que ha tenido que dormir a base de pastillas los últimos dos días, en los cuales ha tenido exámenes que probablemente va a reprobar.

Todos lo saben, y por ende le dan su espacio también, sin embargo es verdad que no solo Uchiha tiene sus problemas personales. El lunes Hinata se encontró inesperadamente con su padre, que le dio un pequeño discurso de la vergüenza que era para la familia y lo decidido que estaba a no dejarle ni un puto centavo. Cuando llegó al departamento rompió una de esas bonitas lámparas de mesa que Ino tanto se empeñó en comprar; golpeó a Kiba cuando la encaró y estrelló su puño contra un muro. Hinata estaba cansada de derrumbarse y llorar; ahora prefiere derrumbar algo más y enfadarse con lágrimas calientes, de esas que asustan. Claro que después se disculpó con Kiba e Ino, pero las heridas en su mano quedaron por varios días, recordándole su enfado cada tanto.

Por su parte, Shikamaru afrontó el problema familiar que llevaba varios años arrastrando; Lee se sumergió en una depresión después de una discusión con un familiar cercano. Tenten acababa de terminar con su novio, ese lindo chico que resultó ser gay y tener unos tantos amoríos. A Ino, toda esa semana, la ha acosado una lesbiana obsesiva, que gusta de recordarle lo mucho que le gusta y cuántas veces al día se toca viendo fotos de la Yamanaka. Temari, que tiene un retraso en su periodo y está que se muere, y no solo por el hecho de poder estar embarazada, sino porque Gaara se enteró y quiere matar a Shikamaru, quien ya tiene problemas en la espalda. Sai que ha discutido con su madre y su padrastro, que terminó con un ojo morado gracias a éste último. Así pues, no solo Sasuke tiene graves problemas, y a la larga todos se dan su espacio.

O eso se supone.

Realmente que no recuerdan cómo empezó la pelea, pero solo saben que una cosa llevó a la otra, Sasuke enfadado, asustado y sin fuerzas para discutir; Kiba enojadísimo consigo mismo y Shikamaru que tenía los puños preparados para golpear a Gaara, o a cualquier imbécil que se le cruzara enfrente.

No saben cómo pero en cierto momento algunos comentarios mordaces de Uchiha provocaron más acidez de lo planeado y esa guerra verbal se tornó en contra del morocho. Así que ahí están, acusándolo de unas cosas, de otras. Incluso los que no estaban inmiscuidos en el problema –que en realidad no existe, pero la tensión y desesperación crearon-, terminaron gritando contra el paliducho muchacho. Sai es el que se enfrasca más en ir contra Sasuke, quizá por la cierta rivalidad entre ellos, o porque tiene que sacarse todo de encima. Sasuke que ya no sabe qué hacer, que le duele la cabeza y que no piensa en lo que debería.

― No tengo la culpa que tu madre sea una puta cualquiera y tu padrastro se aprovece de eso.

Una frase que vuela desde los labios del Uchiha e impregna toda la habitación. El silencio corre rápido, mortífero, haciéndolos callar a todos, dándose cuenta de qué es lo que en verdad está a punto de suceder. Naruto está en la puerta de entrada, y fue esa frase la que le cortó el saludo de bienvenida. La tensión se rompe cuando el puño de Sai golpea la cara de Sasuke, y le parte el labio.

― Y yo no tengo la culpa que tu familia sea una mierda y que tu hermano esté a punto de morir.

Sasuke levanta la vista, para enfocar a Sai delante, que tiene los ojos inyectados en ira y la cara partida de enfado. Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, Sasuke mira de refilón a Naruto de pie a un lado de la puerta, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y algo parecido a dolor en su rostro. Es lo último que hace antes de golpear la cara de Sai, provocando que a su vez éste se golpee la cabeza contra la pared que está detrás.

Cuando Naruto llega al pasillo, donde todo sucedió, ve la sangre en el piso, y la que emana de la nariz de Sai, quién se la sujeta con las manos, manchándose los dedos. Tenten llega rápido a su lado, tratando de ver qué tanto daño ha recibido. Naruto sabe, como sabe que está ahí, que todos se pondrán en contra de Sasuke. Que todos se irán en contra de su mejor amigo.

― Eres un hijo de puta ― susurra Kiba, que aprieta los puños y se acerca un poco. Shino y Lee están detrás, con la misma expresión que el castaño, amenazando con sus miradas a Sasuke, que se limita a pararse derecho y mirar a todos con enfado.

Nunca nadie se había atrevido a decirle algo parecido a Sai, pues sabían de la situación que guardaba con sus familiares. Por lo general, cuando una persona tenía un problema familiar nadie lo sacaba a relucir, ni siquiera lo mencionaba. Si acaso, pequeños comentarios que salían al aire, como no queriendo, simplemente palabras inconexas que en algún otro momento podrían significar algo. Todos saben, también, lo mal que se pone Sai con sus relaciones familiares, lo deprimido o extraño que se torna frente a esos problemas. Que Sasuke lo sacara de aquella manera, que lo dijera como tal, era por mínimo prohibido.

Así que ahí están todos, a punto de comérselo vivo, de golpearlo si hace falta. Tantos ojos acusadores, algunos con lastima, otros que prefieren no ver porque sencillamente no saben qué hacer.

Kiba se acerca un poco más, acortando la distancia entre él y Uchiha, con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa. El silencio es tan tangible que podría cortarse, que tiñe los vidrios de frío y aplaca ese calor que antes parecía sofocante.

― Métete con él, y te metes conmigo, Kiba ― dice Naruto tranquilo, parándose a un lado de su mejor amigo, que no se molesta en voltear a verlo.

― El problema no es contigo, Naruto ― ruge enfadado Kiba.

― Tampoco con Sasuke, y aun así se la agarran contra él.

Sai gira su mirada hacia el rubio, y ahí la mantiene. Naruto prefiere no mirarlo, porque piensa más importante hacer entrar en razón a las verdaderas amenazas –esos que podrían sacarle la mierda a golpes-, que profundizar en los ojos perdidos de Sai.

Naruto sabe que desde hacía unos días Kiba se había comenzado a molestar con Sasuke, que porque era más antipático, porque le hablaba mal incluso a Hinata, que esto, que por lo otro. Así que, desde el punto de vista del rubio, es casi natural que Kiba desee arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas, y más ahora que posee una excusa más sólida que todas las demás. Pero también es cierto que Sasuke, en sí, no tiene toda la culpa. Sí, todos los demás tienen serios problemas por igual, pero en ese instante solo Sasuke es quien vuelve a saludar a la muerte, viendo cómo ésta lucha por llevarse a un ser querido, por alejarlo de ahí para siempre, de llevarse a Itachi, como si el haberlo tenido en coma por tanto tiempo no fuera suficiente martirio.

Aunque solo Naruto es verdaderamente cercano al moreno, todos están conscientes de la relación que en su momento los hermanos tuvieron. Sasuke ve a Itachi como el único familiar que en realidad lo amó, y que lo procuro. Lo ve como el padre amoroso que nunca tuvo, y como la madre que lo amó. Es, por muchas cosas, un gran pedazo de su mundo.

Por lo tanto, es normal que en esos momentos de ansia, de no saber qué hacer, de sentirse impotente, Sasuke esté peor que otras veces, que con cada palabra escupa ácido, y sea todo miradas de repulsión y disgusto. Es normal que finja estar bien, pero que las ojeras, cada vez más grandes, lo delaten cada mañana. Es normal que ya no sepa qué hacer al respecto, qué decir cuando las únicas personas que lo apoyan comienzan a ponerse en su contra.

Sí, si es necesario le partirá la cara a Kiba, a Shino y a cualquiera que se interponga, porque no es justo que Sasuke sea visto como el malo de la historia, cuando no lo es. Además, es su mejor amigo. Por el haría muchas más cosas.

― Tú no lo entiendes…

― Los que no lo entienden son ustedes ― aprieta los puños, hasta que enfoca entre los ojos furiosos los verdes tristes de Sakura, quien se mantiene cerca de Ino y Shikamaru.

― Ya basta ― firme y tranquila, Sakura se hace paso entre todos, hasta quedar a un lado del rubio ―, dejen de ser tan imbéciles, por favor.

― Sakura, tú no tienes nada…

― Cállate, Kiba ― interrumpe Hinata, que toma del brazo al mencionado ―. Solo, cállate.

El castaño cierra la boca y se marcha rudo, caminando con pasos enfadados hacia su habitación. Poco a poco todos se dispersan, Tenten e Ino ayudando a Sai; Shikamaru hacia su habitación y otros tantos hacía la calle, deseando salir de ahí. Hinata mira preocupada a Sasuke, para después caminar por el mismo sendero que Kiba, probablemente yendo a hacerlo entrar en razón.

Al final, solo quedan ellos tres en el pasillo, admirando la sangre que manchó el piso, haciendo una figura que en otros tiempos podría clasificarse como sangre. Sakura se limita a dar una mirada significativa a ambos, para después irse hacía la cocina. El silencio vuelve a habitar entre ellos, siendo cortado por el breve murmullo de oraciones que no se terminan de entender.

― No necesito que me protejan ― Sasuke mira hacia el fondo del pasillo, estando a punto de echar a andar.

― De nada ― sonríe a su vez el rubio para después voltear la cabeza y admirar el perfil de su mejor amigo. Cinco segundos después Sasuke se va hacia su habitación, probablemente a dormir lo poco que puede.

Veinte minutos más tarde Sakura habla con todos, y los hace entrar en razón. Justo ahora el miembro más frágil es Sasuke. Después de todo, cualquier cosa tiene arreglo, menos la muerte.

* * *

A fin de limar asperezas y contentarse, Ino y las demás mujeres se han puesto de acuerdo para organizar una noche de películas. El único que estuvo medianamente de acuerdo fue Lee, porque están en la flor de la juventud y todas esas cosas que Gai –su maestro de la universidad- se encarga de decirle.

A cada uno le da igual a su manea, pero eso no evita que acaben sentados en la sala, con las luces apagadas y empezando a ver los primeros segundos de esa película extranjera que tanto le llamó la atención a Temari.

Si no fueran ellos quienes hacen esa noche de películas, probablemente todos los títulos se limitarían comedias románticas, algo de acción, quizá zombies y muy poco tema de terror. Pero como son ellos, y la suerte es algo que se juega cada cuanto, y vece sí, veces no está con ellos, esa bella película por la que Hinata se interesó termina siendo una porno. Y de las rudas. Aquella que sería una comedia, es una parodia asquerosa y sin sentido que muestra más flatulencias –en verdad- que otra cosa. Por supuesto que Naruto está tirado de la risa, Kiba se muerde los labios y a los demás les da igual. Quién diría que "_La máquina de los gritos"_, no era precisamente una película de miedo.

― ¡Dios, otra vez! ― emite ofendida Sakura, volteando la cara ante las escenas subidas de tono.

― "_Te hare gritar, Virginia del Hoyo"_

― "_¡Oh, Jonhy!"_

― ¡Eso es imposible!

― ¿El tamaño de su pene o la posición?

― ¡Las dos!

Sakura se pone de pie, exigiendo el control remoto. Sin embargo, con un orgasmo que termina siendo un grito –todo gracias a Jonhy-, la muchacha se asusta y pisa accidentalmente la mano de Kiba, quien se mueve hacia un lado y empuja a Tenten contra la pantalla, justo donde está la imagen del amiguito de Jonhy. Cabe aclarar que Naruto se dobla de la risa y se gana un hermoso puñetazo de la amable Sakura. Temari se carcajea también y se decide por fin quitar la porno.

Y aunque no era muy tarde, resulta ser que la última película es una producción de terror, basado en un "hecho real" sucedido en Inglaterra, hacía unos años. En sí, a Sasuke la película se le hace estúpida y sin sentido, pero los pequeños saltos y la tensión en Naruto –que está a su lado-, le informan que para su blondo amigo no es lo mismo. Casi se golpea al olvidar lo miedoso que es el rubiales.

Al final, a nadie le resulta terrorífica la película, ni siquiera a Hinata, pero a Naruto parece que el valen tres centavos de chorizo porque sigue dando pequeños tumbitos cuando alguien le habla. Todos se despiden tranquilos, porque ya es tarde y no quieren despertar a los vecinos, esos que adoran acusarlos de maloras y rebeldes sexuales.

Sasuke se tumba en su cama y se queda mirando el techo, sintiendo la tela debajo de sus dedos y la ropa pegada a su piel. Puede imaginarse a Naruto, muerto del miedo, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Voltea la cabeza hacía su puerta, como si en realidad pudiera ver la cama de Naruto desde ahí, con el áureo petrificado entre las cobijas, a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Y quizá porque es su mejor amigo, porque lo defendió de todos los demás, o porque por fin se está volviendo buena persona, se encuentra a sí mismo golpeando la fría madera de la puerta de la habitación del rubio, quien solo emite un leve "_Adelante"_, que se corta en la última sílaba.

Tan solo entrar lo puede ver, acurrucado entre las sábanas, temblando un poco y todo agarrotado. Sus ojos azules resaltan un poco, y su cabello se esconde tranquilo entre la almohada y lo que parece ser un peluche de rana.

Sasuke suspira cansado, pero como si ya lo supiera. Cierra la puerta detrás de él y avanza con lentitud hacia la cama, con los ojos de Naruto sobre él y la pequeña duda haciendo eco en las paredes de la recámara.

― Muévete ― ordena, para después recostarse con la cabeza fijada en el techo, escuchando la respiración silenciosa de Naruto.

Se quedan en silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que el viento de afuera entra silbando en la habitación, y rompe un poco con la tensión que se venían construyendo. Las sombras de los árboles se meten por la ventana y dibujan líneas imposibles en el suelo de la habitación. Las ramas dibujadas con tinta de sombras se mueven con la brisa nocturna y comienzan a dar un baile que sólo ellos pueden ver, en la oscuridad de la noche.

― No tengo miedo ― susurra Naruto, atento a cada movimiento de las líneas sobre el piso.

― Ajá.

― Pero…gracias.

Las sombras suben un poco y se dibujan más allá, llegando a rozar la pared. Sasuke lo ve, mientras unos dedos cálidos y rasposos se cuelan entre los suyos, y sujetan flojo. Ojos que ven los suyos, pero que se puede dar el lujo de ignorar. Un calor que no es de primavera, sino de ellos, y que se extiende hasta los tobillos, y un poco hacía las hojas que en algún momento brotarán en las ramas de su relación.

Enrosca un poco sus dedos entorno a los otros, y se queda ahí, esperando, sintiendo. Aún puede oír la respiración de Naruto, y también el silbido del viento.

* * *

El sonido de la ciudad se cuela por las ventanas que están abiertas de par en par, casi de manera descuidada. Todos se encuentran en el departamento, desperdigados y sonrientes, con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

Hace tres horas acaban de enterarse de sus calificaciones en los exámenes. Hace tres horas acaban de mandarlos a casa, para descansar y prepararse para el siguiente día. Hace tres horas Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke por accidente. Hace tres horas, el mundo estaba diferente.

Alguien ha puesto música tranquila, aunque eso no es impedimento para que Ino trate de bailar al ritmo lento y descuidado. Hinata se carcajea con las malas bromas de Kiba, y Shino se mantiene sereno, con una cerveza en la mano, de pie a un lado de su mejor amigo. Shikamaru y Temari se perdieron en los cuartos, probablemente haciendo mejores cosas que escuchar los malos chistes de Kiba, y Gaara está que no cabe de lo enfadado. Si no fuera por Sai probablemente estaría golpeando a Nara. Sasuke está recargado en la pared del pasillo, y enfrente tiene a Sakura, que tontea un poco con Lee, un poco con Tenten.

Naruto lo ve desde la sala, bebiendo a sorbos tranquilos su cerveza. Aún mantiene la sonrisa del último chiste de Kiba, pero la ensancha con la cara que hace Shino al escucharla. Todo está algo alborotado, pero no lo suficiente.

― Oye Kiba ― habla aun mirando un poco a Sasuke, quien al fin lo ve también. Regresa su mirada hacia el castaño ―, vamos a la puta playa.

* * *

Es miércoles, es de noche y a todos les importa un carajo. Si, van a la playa. No, mañana tienen clases, pero no importa. Han pasado los malditos exámenes, hace calor y la carretera se antoja tanto como una buena cerveza.

La brisa nocturna besa tranquila a los jóvenes adultos que se mantienen emocionados por el poco alcohol y la promesa de un viaje que solo puede terminar mal. No han empacado nada más que los trajes de baño y varias toallas. Traen cervezas y un poco de tequila, que puede servir para después.

Han tomado las llaves de la camioneta de Lee –esa combi de colores que tanto los avergüenza en la universidad-, y todas las botellas que el tío Sam tenía disponibles. Están tan contentos, tan borrachos de dicha, que no les importa si van mal acomodados en los asientos, o si se puede derramar un poco de alcohol en el camino.

Solo hacen una sola parada antes de ponerse en marcha hacia el mar y es para llenarle el tanque a la camioneta.

La brisa de la carretera es fría y casi rasposa, como si en verdad estuviera celosa. Sakura se aprieta contra Sai, porque le está dando frío. Naruto recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Ino, quien le sonríe suave y lo deja estar, aunque termina recargándose por completo en Sasuke, que no hace nada y se limita a tomar otro trago de la cerveza que agarró de contrabando gracias a Shikamaru.

El suelo que los llevará hacia el mar está desierto de carros, de luces o de vida. Son solo ellos en la carretera, son solo ellos en la madrugada, viajando sin un plan, viviendo sin contratiempos.

Alguien comienza a cantar, pero pierde sentido definir quién. Son solo voces unidas, que viajan en el aire y se transportan a lugares inhóspitos. Lee enciende la radio, y es sorprendente que estén pasando buena música, porque la están pasando. Naruto abraza un poco a alguien, aunque después lo suelta –sea quien sea-. Siente una mano en su cuello caliente y lleno de voz que no va a salir. Siente dedos que recorren su piel, que acarician su nuca y no tiene que voltearse para saberlo, no tiene que regresar la mirada. Se recarga más contra Sasuke, lleno de energía, lleno de una borrachera que nunca antes había experimentado, pero que no quiere dejar de sentir. Le besa la mandíbula y se deja descansar en su pecho, esperando por el mar, y por la música que tanto necesita escuchar. Lee sube el volumen un poco más y Kiba grita para alcanzar las notas. Es ridículo que en realidad, de todos, Shino sea quien canta mejor.

Hinata se mece y susurra que han llegado, y es extraño, porque todos la escuchan. El sol está a punto de asomarse cuando ellos ya se encuentran pisando la arena fría de una playa que no reconocen pero que los ve vivos y con el corazón en vilo.

Son gritos, son risas, son carcajadas que terminan en un coro de júbilo que solo asciende por la columna de Naruto, que lo hacen volverse hacia atrás y luego adelante. Es la energía lo que provoca que salga corriendo hacia el mar, que se adentre en él y ría de diversión. Todos lo siguen, porque están en el mar, porque han viajado para eso y aún quedan varias cervezas y los shots de tequila que ya tendrán su lugar.

― ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ― ríe Tenten, que se avienta contra Neji y luego contra Ino, tumbándola.

Las olas les mojan las piernas y el sonido de mar les da la bienvenida, a ellos y al sol, que comienza a hacer su aparición en el horizonte, pintando de colores el cielo y el agua de un océano que fue la inspiración de grandes artistas y que ahora sirve de refugio a los aventurados que pisan sus aguas.

― Algún día te lo agradeceré ― susurra Sasuke cerca de Naruto, con el agua hasta los muslos y la mirada en el horizonte, donde va naciendo el sol.

― Algún día ― repite el rubio, colocándose a un lado de Sasuke.

Las risas de fondo se confunden con las olas tranquilas que rompen a la orilla. Como si fueran recuerdos de antes, de buenos tiempos. De ir de vacaciones con la familia, con los que se quiere. De tener una familia, algo que hace mucho dejó de extrañarse, y con lo que se aprendió a vivir.

Las olas los mecen un poco, hacia un lado, hacia el otro. Hacía uno con el otro, quizá. El sol está saliendo, y sus rayos dorados bañan las aguas de un mar frío, que almacena vida, que almacena muerte. Que canta canciones de cuna a quienes la piden, que ahoga a los desdichados que tienen la fortuna de verlo enfadado. El sol calienta, pero ellos no lo sienten, porque desde hacía varias horas que sienten el calor en las venas, en el cuerpo. Desde que supieron los resultados de los exámenes, desde antes. Desde una noche donde se sintió miedo y se tocaron los dedos. Desde la muerte de alguien, desde el coma del otro. Desde la amistad interminable, desde que sucedió.

Una ola los mece otra vez y es entonces que ambos se voltean a ver, con las respiraciones tranquilas y el frío olvidado. Se miran, se conocen. El agua los vuelve a hacer bailar antes de que se toquen, de que se besen. El sol les acaricia la cara, con suavidad y ternura, como una madre. Los demás siguen riéndose y jugando en el mar. Ellos se siguen conociendo, descubriendo. Son solos segundos y se separan. Las olas no han dejado de mecerse, las risas no han dejado de sonar. Pero ellos…

― ¡Se van a acabar las cervezas!

Ellos…

― ¡Saca el tequila!

…han comenzado a funcionar. De verdad.

* * *

Los días pasan y las materias en la escuela también. Hay peleas, hay lágrimas, hay risas y gritos. Todo guardado en el pequeño lugar al que llaman hogar.

Temari y Shikamaru se comprometen tan solo acabar la universidad, e increíblemente Gaara se alegra de ello. Shino y Kiba toman un viaje a Madrid, donde aparentemente descubren sus sentimientos, ya que no hay mejor romance que el extranjero. Ino se muda con unos tíos, pero regresa a los brazos de todos, porque no es lo mismo vivir separados, sin reglas oficiales e implícitas y días de lluvia donde se tira al piso, con más brazos y piernas alrededor. Hinata consigue un buen empleo, se despreocupa de su padre y comienza a vivir su vida, con buenos amigos (que la alientan a ir por la carretera y cantar clásicos) y la paz de un hogar que se transformó a base de esfuerzo. Lee y Sakura terminan siendo novios –quién lo diría-, aunque ahora no le dicen a todo el mundo sobre su vida sexual, solo cuando se ponen borrachos y se terminan los chistes de perritos que cruzan la calle. Sai abre su propia galería, se convierte en el amante de un ricachón y compra una camioneta que Kiba termina utilizando, aunque después lo deja con el rico y comienza algo con Gaara (justo después de hacerlo accidentalmente en la mesa de la cocina); Tenten comienza a trabajar como chef en un lujoso restaurante internacional, donde conoce a un lindo chico, que es gay, pero que está dispuesto a dejar de serlo por ella. Neji se consigue una moto y se va a viajar todo un mes a Argentina, donde las mujeres son hermosas y a él lo confunden con una. Termina dándoles un paseo en la moto a todos, porque no pueden creer que haya regresado de Argentina (aparentemente los hombres lo acosaban demasiado), y porque no deja que nadie más la maneje. Naruto y Sasuke siguen con su relación –que dieron a conocer dos meses después de ese beso en la playa-, lo hacen en todos los lugares del departamento, en la camioneta de Sai y en la recámara de Shikamaru. Se compran un perro, que luego regalan, después un gato, que se escapa y deciden que si necesitan una mascota ya tienen a Kiba. Siguen yendo a visitar, cada mes, la tumba de Jiraiya, y cada fin de semana a Itachi en el hospital.

Todos siguen viviendo en el mismo departamento, y a nadie le importa un carajo, porque hay noches donde todavía molestan a Hinata poniendo porno extraño en la pantalla gigante que el amante de Sai le regaló; Naruto sigue cocinando el guiso que vuelve loco a Kiba y Shino sigue cantando "secretamente" cuando sale de bañarse, o acaba de acostarse con Kiba. Gaara les grita a todos que se vayan al carajo, para después vomitar encima de la mesa de la cocina –donde hizo el amor con Sai-. Sasuke besa a Naruto en mitad de la escalera y provoca que ambos se caigan y rueden por la misma.

Siguen siendo una familia, aunque algunos ya se vayan a casar y otros estén en duda. Siguen queriéndose y apoyándose, porque los padres malos pueden ir a chupar lo que quieran y los hermanos en coma pueden seguir ahí, porque no hay prisas y siempre se les va a esperar. Porque ellos nunca fueron normales, y probablemente nunca lo serán.

Pero a Naruto no le importa, mientras sienta contra sus dedos los de Sasuke, contra sus labios los besos que dan más de lo que prometen. Mientras pueda despertar cada mañana y estar seguro de ser feliz, y de no querer cambiar nada del camino, de su vida, ni de lo que fue de ella.

Porque aún llora al recordar la muerte de todas las personas que amó, pero se consuela cuando siente a Sasuke detrás, apoyándolo y limpiándole las lágrimas. Porque se siente feliz al apretar la mano de su mejor amigo cuando van a visitar a Itachi en el hospital, porque sabe que así da apoyo y todo lo que Sasuke necesita para seguir adelante.

Porque la vida deja de verse tan dura, y comienza a trazarse con líneas que solo algunos pueden ver, pero que ellos, esa bola de subnormales desadaptados, pueden disfrutar.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué tal? a ser sincera lo que mas me gusto fue el inicio. Creo que la desesperación me gano en las últimas paginas y escribi algo no tan decente. Lo subi, porque ****_free-eyes_**** (si tú, perra) me pidio que lo hiciera, porque por supuesto ella leyó la parte buena. Por si se lo preguntan, esto lo escribi cuando la inspiración o ganas de escribir Celda 528 no llegaba a mi. Lo se, mucha espera y será casi la misma mierda, lo siento, pero ultimamente el espíritu de escribir no me ha nacido del todo, o no bien, y solo me agrada escribir algo medianamente bueno. **

**De nueva cuenta, perdonen faltas de ortografía, sintaxis o gramática. Se los juro que no es mi intención escribir de madrugada, pero qué se le va a hacer. De igual manera, espero no les parezca tan malo el fic, porque a decir verdad el final me salió pa' la fregada y lo que más me gustó es el inicio, y ya. **

**De cualquier manera, los animo a dejar un review, a que me mienten la madre porque esto salió terrible, a que me alaben -ay, ajá- o lo que gusten (duda, queja, aclaración, cita para cenar). Espero que les haya gustado. Que tengan unas lindas vacaciones, que descansen y todo ese rollo!**

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
